Johanna Beckett
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Katherine Beckett, fille de Johanna Beckett...


**Johanna Beckett**

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Un petit, tout petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça où Kate quelques mois après le décès de sa mère fait le point, à chaud… Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Quand on perd un proche, pour moi, ma mère, ma maman, les conseils vont bon train. Bien. Mal. Amical. La perplexité réside en moi. Tout le monde a quelque chose à dire. Un bon mot. Une parole réconfortante. Une métaphore de soutien. Une lettre de condoléances. Bref, très peu de monde reste silencieux. La solitude se perd autant qu'elle ne se mure en soi. Les langues se délient… Pire se dédient. Une fois, ce n'est qu'une difficile étape à vivre, à surmonter, à dépasser, puis une autre fois, une douleur qui ne cessera jamais d'être. Et aussi, oui, j'oubliais. Cette étape de la vie qui fait grandir, mûrir... Pfff ! Foutaises. Sottises. Sornettes. Un mois. Deux mois. Trois mois. De pire en pire. Je m'énerve, je m'agace. La haine me submerge. La rage m'agresse. Et le temps file, défile, s'égrène et ma douleur est encore en moi, bien présente. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai surmonté, encore moins si je l'ai dépassé mais une chose est certaine : ce mal ne disparaitra jamais. Telle une blessure mal cicatrisée, sa perte restera gravée en moi comme un souvenir.

Les souvenirs… Parlons-en ! Vous me dîtes que les souvenirs que je peux avoir d'elle sont des choses à laquelle je dois me raccrocher. Des choses qui me permettront de ne pas l'oublier. Des choses qui font qu'elle est toujours avec moi. Mais que faire quand ces souvenirs ne sont que des déchirantes pensées me rappelant qu'elle n'est plus là ? Qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là ? Moi, je ne veux pas de ces souvenirs. Ils me détruisent, me font mal, m'accablent.

Tout ce que je veux c'est elle... Personne d'autre.

Je la veux elle… Son sourire, ses bras, son odeur, son réconfort, ses mots, ses paroles, ses discussions… Son tout. Ma maman.

Oui, elle me manque. Parfois, je n'y pense pas, je n'y pense plus. Je suis forte, soi-disant. Seulement, ce n'est que temporaire. Un moment de répit. Un instant _T_ dans la journée. Et il suffit que je laisse mon esprit vagabonder pour que mon vague à l'âme me rattrape. Tantôt violent, fureur qui assaille, tantôt discrète, mélancolie qui émeut, la tristesse me prend, me gagne. Je sanglote, je pleure. Je suis faible, personne ne le sait. Ma vie maintenant, quoi.

Paradoxalement, parfois, je regrette de t'avoir connu. Bien sûr, nous avons passé de bons moments mais tu laisses en moi, bien plus de mal que de bien. Seules tes dernières heures me restent. Toi, sans vie me quittant pour toujours. De même, cet énième jour où tu es partie sous terre. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Pudique pourtant. Je n'avais encore jamais autant pleuré. Je n'avais jamais eu si mal en fait. Même encore aujourd'hui, venir te voir m'est impossible. J'ai essayé, je me suis fait violence. J'ai tenté. Peine perdue. Le film m'est trop tragique je n'en ressors que plus faible et triste. Peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurai vieilli. Pour le moment, c'est trop tôt.

Toutefois, des regrets me défient aussi, leur lot de _si_ et de _pourquoi_ les accompagnants. Si j'avais été plus démonstrative. Si j'avais profité de chaque moment. Si je n'avais pas défié son autorité. Si je lui avais plus souvent dit _je t'aime_. Si je l'avais plus souvent prise dans mes bras pour la serrée fort contre moi… Tant de _si_ qui ne resteront aujourd'hui que mes plaintes. Et pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu partie si tôt ? Pourquoi la mort t'a-t-elle rappelée si tôt ? Pourquoi la vie m'a ôté la personne la plus précieuse que je pouvais compter à mes côtés ? Pourquoi toi et pas une autre ? Je sais, c'est égoïste, mal venu de penser cela mais, je n'y peux rien. Je t'imagine toujours avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Pourquoi papa ne réussit pas à m'épauler ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi de l'aider ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi d'être forte pour deux ? Pourquoi…

Tu étais le pilier de ma vie… De notre vie. A papa, à moi. Tu me manques maman.

 _ **Merci à tous et à bientôt sur la Force des mots :)**_


End file.
